


Yes, my lord

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Everybody always agrees with Arthur. Merlin needs to put him in his place.





	Yes, my lord

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

It was always "Yes, my lord" here and "Yes, my lord" there in the castle. Aside from Gwaine, nobody openly disagreed with Arthur. Sometimes Leon voiced his concerns in carefully chosen words, but whenever Arthur decided something, it was just 'yes, my lord'.

Merlin frowned. Arthur was the king, yes, but with all the yay-sayers around him, his head had gotten a bit big lately. He needed to be put in his place again and Merlin had taken it upon him to do so. He had sent Arthur a message to meet him in their special room.

First, they had redone this once empty room so they would be away from the chambers of everyone, so they could keep their relationship a secret and to not disturb anyone if they got a bit louder. It had turned out that the room had something to it that made them being a lot naughtier here than when they were up in their chambers.

With all the responsibilities he usually had, Arthur loved to let go when they were here and hand every little decision over to Merlin. He even had special clothes made for him for those moments and now Merlin waited in the shadows, dressed in black.

He didn't have to wait long, he already heard Arthur undressing in the little antechamber. Arthur wouldn't need clothes tonight. Or...well, maybe a nice blindfold from that soft fabric they had been presented with as a gift from some noble of another kingdom. Depending on how he would behave, he'd probably wear some of the ropes they had nicked from the stables, preferably around his wrists. Other than that, the soft and well-used leather of the paddle would be the only thing touching Arthur's body for a while.

Merlin smiled when he heard Arthur coming in, kneeling on the soft fur in the middle of the room. He took a moment to admire the soft, flawless skin, the wide shoulders and the bowed blond head before he stepped out of the shadows.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I was held up in court."

Merlin brought the paddle down on Arthur's shoulders. "Did I tell you to speak?"

Arthur swallowed and shook his head slightly.

"You will remain silent, is that understood?"

Arthur turned his eyes upwards, a small smile playing around his lips. "Yes, my lord."


End file.
